A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is
by pam halliwell
Summary: Ever wondered about the conversation that led to choosing the name 'Truncheon? Addon oneshot to 'It Is A Small World After All' but can be read ON ITS OWN.


**A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is A Bookstore Is A Bookstore**

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with 'Gilmore Girls' the writers, producers or actors. Incidentally does anyone know is disclaimers are currently irrelevant because of the writers' strike:P

This is dedicated to the best reviewer in the world: HelaluvE. Thankyou for always bringing a smile in my face even when I don't deserve it.

As I was typing out Chapter 9 of 'It Is A Small World After All", it dawned on me that I should have included the gang picking out a name. I could have re-posted Chapter 9 but I thought it would be better to post this as a one-shot. It's funny because this really reminds me of the good old days when long Literati stories were written and people were always scrambling to put add-on one-shots or sequels and whatnot. There's still some of them going around but everybody knows GG fanfic is dying down.

I'm doing this more in memory of the good old days rather than anything else.

One last thing. Obviously, those who haven't read the main story don't know who Becky is. If you don't feel like reading it, just consider Becky as a friend of theirs, fine by me. But under NO circumstances are you to think Jess and Becky are a couple. If you read the main story, you will think what I am thinking which is BLEH:P

GGGG

" 'Lost Generation.'" Matt presented his billionth suggestion.

"Makes us sound like we're lost and don't know what we're doing." Becky argued.

" 'Fitzgerald's Corner'. You know sounds refined and we still have a reference to a renowned author."

"Matt, would you chill with the Lost Generation allusions. Next thing you know it's gonna be 'A bookstore is a bookstore is a bookstore'. There's your nod to Gertrude!" Chris was trying to add mockily, instead of strangling Matt like he felt he should.

"Besides hun, once your craze with the literary era wears off, you won't like the name anymore." Becky added.

Jess smirked knowing that yet another reigning drama king moment was about to come.

"WEAR OFF! What do you take me for? A passing-fancy critic. Greatness is greatness Beck. I'm not like one of those people who only enjoy Harry Potter in the release of a movie or book frenzy and forget all about Harry in between."

"Matt, what's Hagrid's first name?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ronald, no, no, Roderick, REUBEN. That's it Reuben."

"Rubeus, you moron." Chris rolled his eyes.

Becky smiled slyly at Jess. "Harry Potter trivia. When did you get into Harry Potter trivia?"

Jess shrugged noncommittally, "Lily was reading it when I was in California. She's still a fan because she got interested at the perfect age for it. She insists on telling me everything that's going on whenever she gets a new book. Seems to think Rowling will influence my writing, I don't know."

"Mm hmm." Becky glared at him, but secretly knowing that it was probably true. Jess had grown close to his step-sister enough to endure Harry Potter trivia bonanzas.

"Make sure it doesn't leave this room though." Jess added as an afterthought.

"I've got it! 'Literati'!" Chris offered.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda nice. Jess what do you think?"

"It's not bad but it just feels weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know like it shouldn't be the name of a bookstore but something else. But it's a great second option."

"Well Lorelai suggested 'Dragonfly Bookstore'!"

All three men just stared at her.

"I didn't thing Lorelai could stoop too that low in shameless self-promotion." Jess asked blatantly.

"You'd be surprised. She wants to set us up as sister businesses. You know, we would promote each other."

"In which case, she'll have a small notice on the front desk about us and we'll have to hang up a pink banner in the middle of our floor. Tell her thanks but no thanks," Jess quickly stated.

Becky looked worried for a moment and turned to one of the others, "Chris, call up 'Banners 'R Us. Tell them ixnay on the delivery next week."

Jess looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"I'm just kidding. Like I would let Loreali rope me in to putting up a banner without getting her word one of the ponies would have to go around promoting us."

Jess looked like he was going to open his mouth but then closed it again.

"No Desdemona hasn't been spray-painted with our name yet. Mostly because we don't have a name yet! People back to the dilemma at hand. I'm getting sick of the delivery guys suggesting names. They seem to think I'll go out with them if they manage to think up of a good one."

Chris gave a nervous look towards Matt and continued before starting, "Uhm, that's kind of our fault. We were really worried we wouldn't find a name in time so we kinda told them that if they thought up of a cool name, the prize would be a date with you."

"You did WHAT?"

Jess couldn't hold back the snigger.

Both Matt and Chris moved their chairs back with fright. "Well Beck, you should take it as a compliment. I mean this is just reinforcing what we always tell you. You are a catch. Plain and simple. The delivery guys have been coming and going for the last couple of months. I mean they've all had time to develop a bit of a crush. Even Rhonda said, if she weren't straight…" Matt as usual ended up making the situation worse.

"Oh my God." Becky put a hand on her forehead, trying to get the image of Rhonda and her on a date together out of her head.

"Wasn't very productive though. Best they could come up with was JCMB with our initials. These people have clearly never read a book."

"Ok never mind."

"And did you know one of them had the nerve to suggest 'Becky's Bookstore.' What are we invisible?'

Jess was finding it increasingly hard not to sputter out laughter.

"Hush you." Becky turned and glared towards Jess.

He raised his hands defensively, a huge grin present on his face.

"Just appreciating the humour these gentlemen have so eloquently offered."

"Ok smart ass. You think of something. You haven't put out one suggestion since we started this crazy discussion." Becky folded her arms daring him to come up with a good idea.

"Yeah." Chris quickly jumped at the chance to take the attention off what could have resulted in him and Matt getting yelled at.

"Yeah Mr.Kow-It-All. What's it gonna be?" Matt was hoping that just once Jess wouldn't come off as the calm, cool, collected one. Oh who was he kidding! Damn Jess, damn him for being a good friend. No matter how much he hated that Jess was always one step ahead of him, he couldn't deny that he was one of the best friends he ever had. He had gotten them out of so many jams in the few moths they'd known him. And if it weren't for him, they'd still be stuck working at less than minimum wage at the publishing house.

Jess looked between all three of his friends, leaned forward and sighed.

" 'Truncheon'."

Becky and Chris looked pensive while Matt blurted out, "As in the stick?"

"As in something that represents old values. Philly really is developing a name for itself in the new art scene. So what better than something that represents such old values. We have a bit of an old feel to the place. But nobody can deny that what we're doing is modern and we're trying to push ahead."

"Why 'Truncheon'?" Chris asked.

"I thought about it when I was listening to 'London Calling'. Who better to quote than 'The Clash'. Joe Strummer is one of the kings of the contemporary mentality."

"I like it. It's in your face but not too in your face. It's original yet it's not farfetched. Nice one Jess." Chris patted him on the back. "As far as I'm concerned this discussion is finally concluded, right after Matt puts in his two cents and we all disgree with him. Matt darling, it's your cue."

"Why thank you Christopher for that endearing welcome," Matt glared daggers at Chris. Why did he have to be friends with such condescending people? Oh that's right, because they're good people!

Matt looked from Chris to Jess. Jess looked at him with a tiny smile on his face. Matt knew that if he really were to disagree with Jess, no one would impose the idea, even if it was a really good idea. His eyes flipped over to Becky who was waiting with anticipation. She clearly liked the idea. He could see so much pride in her face at Jess coming up with such a good idea. When Becky had first shown up, Matt was afraid of how things would turn out. Everything with Becky had happened so quickly, it could have all gone wrong.

But the truth was, everything had gone right. And Becky was no longer just proud of Jess, she was proud of all three of them.

"It's a good idea." Matt affirmed with a smile. "Lady and gentlemen, welcome to 'Truncheon' Bookstore."

"Now isn't that easier to say than 'A bookstore is a bookstore is a bookstore?"

Matt shot another glare at Chris before they got up to continue arguing, while Becky leaned over and whispered to Jess, "Our baby finally has a name and the proud papas are fighting. Don't you just feel everything falling into place?"

Jess simply smirked at her, knowing full well how right she was.

GGGG

Ok, this has to be one of my weirder ideas. So please leave a note and tell me what you think, good or bad.

Next chapter for 'It Is A Small World After All' should be up pretty soon'.


End file.
